Thermal Ops
"Thermal, albeit thanks to our previous Captain's negligence, is sitting on a strategic goldmine. I know Thermal, they're willing to stay put a little longer if it means ensuring the Covies don't get requiem." -Spartan Commander Palmer referencing the strategic advantage of Fireteam Thermal's situation to Captain Lasky aboard Infinity during the Second Battle of Requiem. Thermal Ops, or Thermal Operations are a sub-set of UNSC operations taking place on Requiem during the Second Battle of Requiem. After being abandoned on Requiem when the Infinity first arrived in July of 2557. Surviving on their own for nearly eight months Fireteam Thermal had secured themselves within a forerunner structure known as Command Site Citadel. With the return of UNSC forces Thermal was recovered and it was determined they remain at Citadel and lead the Spartan forces in the area, far from the center of conflict the Infinity was conducting. The [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]], a Charon-class light frigate, was also stationed over Citadel to resupply and defend the secondary landing site of UNSC forces on Requiem. The operations there after were referred to as Thermal Operations or Thermal Ops and were spear headed on the Spartan front by Thermal's leader Spartan Chandler. Meanwhile naval and marine direction was provided by the Valor's captain, Commander Larose. Thermal Operations Activities. Operation Cavalry * Landing Party: "UNSC joint operations begin on Requiem as UNSC Call to Valor mass deploys Navy, Marine, Army, and Air units with the help of Fireteam Thermal. '' * Requisition: ''"Forerunner sites nearby offer invaluable intelligence on Requiem" * Wolf Den: "A nearby Covenant encampment is out of range for UNSC Infinity forces, engagement is optional, data extraction is priority." * Extraction: "Members of Fireteam thermal have been captured, get them back without being noticed. Fireteam Howl will assist." * Colonialism: "Expansion efforts are met with heavy Promethean resistance. Push back the enemy for UNSC defenses to be established." Operation Backlash * A Strong Offense: "Covenant forces have been alerted of UNSC operations and are assaulting Citadel." * Interception: "While firebases are rebuilt Thermal is expected to keep the covenant forces on the run." * Milk Run: "A UNSC controlled forerunner site has gone dark after science teams reported a breakthrough in understanding Requiem's portal system, Thermal has been requested to assist." * Late for Dinner: "Fireteam Thermal has gone missing and must survive in the arctic regions of Requiem" * Bomb-voyage: "Thermal has intercepted a covenant ground party transporting heavy explosives towards Citadel, intercept and destroy." Operation Convoy * Road trip: "Fireteam Thermal is leading a UNSC convoy through the forests of Requiem to initiate a surprise attack on a covenant firebase." * Pot Hole: "While assaulting a covenant firebase air support pelicans carrying a target locator were shot down. Valor cannot assist until it is recovered." * Show time: "Valuable intel has been detected within the covenant base, extract it before the Valor's bombing run flattens the area." * Homebound: "With the covenant base destroyed Thermal must escort the UNSC forces home, Valor is not responding and all channels are jammed." Operation Repel Boarders * Valor: "A Promethean surprise attack aboard the UNSC Call to Valor has jammed all frequencies and disabled defenses groundside." * Captain my Captain: "Commander Larose has gone missing during the assault on the Valor, Thermal has been deployed to locate the captain and bring him home." * Bunker Hopping: "A network of underground bases have been discovered by Thermal, find out if the Captain is there." '' * Grand Theft Auto: ''"After detonating the underground base Thermal steals a Covenant phantom that last transported the Captain." * Finders Keepers: "Thermal has located Commander Larose along with valuable data regarding Promethean communications" Operation Purple Chariot * Not So Fast: "Covenant forces give chase to Thermal as they flee with the Captain." * A Bigger Gun: "UNSC Call to Valor sends a squadron of Broadswords to assist Thermal escorting the Captain." '' * Home Stretch: ''"Fireteam Thermal arrives at Citadel with the captain, the intel gathered is relayed to Infinity for further dissection." * The Easy Job: "Thermal has been tasked with escorting a team of ODST's behind enemy lines and conducting espionage against a covenant landing force." * Payback: "Fireteam Thermal and an ODST team have been tasked with capturing a Sangheili officer for interrogation." '' Operation Unearthed * Revelations: ''"Covenant landing party is revealed to be an excavation team. ODST's transport the hostage back to Citadel while Thermal investigates further." * The Sleeping Giant: "Thermal has discovered Covenant forces are excavating a forerunner artifact, and have been tasked with getting to it first." '' * Precious Cargo: ''"With the artifact in tow Thermal fights through Covenant forces awaiting exfiltration by Valor." * Exfil Down: "Thermal's ride has been forced to land due to heavy enemy Anti-air, get to the pelican by whatever means necessary." * Trench Run: "Using the canyon as cover Thermal mounts the Pelican and offers fire support en route back to citadel." Operation Invasion * Backup: "All fireteams are recalled to Infinity to repel a covenant invasion. Thermal offers exterior support with Broadswords." * Counter Strike: "Thermal boards an enemy cruiser to distract covenant forces on Infinity" '' * Bomb Squad: ''"On board the covenant cruiser Thermal is tasked with setting up an explosive in the enemy engine room" '' * She's Gonna Blow: ''"Thermal must escape the enemy cruiser before the detonation" * Victory Lap: "Fireteam Thermal escaped aboard Seraph fighters and chases off Covenant forces." '' Operation Reprisal * Hit or Miss: ''"Valor and Infinity Science have determined the map found earlier on in conjunction with the data on Promethean communications may offer the UNSC a strategic advantage. Thermal has been tasked with conducting espionage on structure believed to be a Portal Hub." '' * Dead or Alive: ''"Fireteam Thermal have confirmed crucial data and is under heavy enemy fire but must find a way to transmit the data back to Valor." '' * In Sheep's Dropship: ''"Thermal has successfully escaped aboard a covenant phantom as stow-away's, destination unknown." '' * Revival: ''"Fireteam Thermal have captured the Phantom and rerouted it back to Citadel, data in tow," * Unwarranted Force: "Thermal has been shot to down by Promethean Phaetons, communications have been lost." Operation Big Hit * Vacation: "Thermal has washed ashore in an unknown location, a forerunner structure nearby may be their only hope of getting home." '' * Friendly's: ''"After fighting through hoards of Prometheans, friendly sentinels appear to save the day." * Assault: "UNSC Call to Valor orchestrates a plan to disable Promethean forces from accessing UNSC Controlled sectors. Thermal sets up preliminary ordinances." '' * War Drums: ''"Thermal leads the assault on the Portal hub, heavy UNSC forces close behind." '' * Plan B.: ''"The bomb has been disabled, Thermal has been tasked with going back into the thick while Valor offers support." Operation Labyrinth * Mourning: "After losing a member of Thermal, they are tasked with investigating an unknown signal off the coast, UNSC forces fill the newly secured space while anti-air defenses stall covenant advances." * Lost With All Hands: "Thermal has gone missing shortly after arriving at the Island, search parties are dispatched from Valor." '' * Hell's Maze: ''"Thermal finds themselves in a subterranean maze as Promethean forces toy with their survival." '' * Foundry: ''"Deep underground Thermal has found what seems to be a Promethean store house. Attempts to shut it down are priority one, escape is secondary." '' * The Maze was Safer: ''"Thermal is forced deeper into the maze as legions of Prometheans awake to defend their nest." '' Operation Exodus * The Sky is Falling: ''"The subterranean maze begins to fall apart as quakes rattle Requiem's structure." * An Ear to the Floor: "Fireteam Thermal has managed to hack into the Promethean comms channels using it to listen in on the network making a startling discovery about Requiem's imminent danger" * End of the Line: "Promethean forces have cornered Fireteam Thermal before a bottomless canyon" * Friends in Low Places: "Thermal has been rescued mid-air by Sentinel forces who safely teleported the Spartans to the bottom. Thermal locates a communications chamber and radio's for Valor." * Citadel: "Teleported back to citadel Thermal races to the abandoned pelican as the Valor evacuates Requiem. Sentinels escort the Pelican sacrificing themselves to portal the pelican onboard the Valor during a slip space jump." Trivia * Following Thermal Ops, both the Captain of the Call to Valor and all of the remaining members of Fireteam Thermal would be stationed aboard the experimental Deliverance-Class Frigate. * During the entirety of Thermal Ops only one member of Fireteam Thermal was lost, Spartan River who was K.I.A. when she sacrificed herself to manually detonate a bomb which would restrict Prometheans from being able portal into the UNSC controlled region of Requiem. * The first known occurrence of Sentinels combining forms to generate a slip space portal was witnessed at the climax of Thermal Ops.